produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Produce 101 Season 1 (China)
This page is not being kept up to date. This wiki mainly focuses on the Korean P101 series. Feel free to help us edit and grow our wiki. Produce 101 (China) (创造 101) was a 2018 reality debut survival show on Tencent. It was a large-scale project in which the public "produced" a temporary girl group by voting for their favorite members from a pool of 101 trainees from different entertainment companies and groups. Concept Produce 101 (China) is the nation's first agency-collaboration unit girl group project, which brings together 101 trainees from different entertainment companies both inside and outside of China, where 11 trainees were be selected to form a unit girl group. Trainers Mentor * Tao Vocals * Jason Zhang * Zhang Ella Chen Songwriting/Composition * Tiger Hu Dance * Show Lo * Wang Yibo Contestants Season 1 (China) Contestants Episodes Episode 1 (April 21, 2018) The audience was introduced to the Lady Bee trio. The lights turned on and 101 seats were shown. Similar to the Korean counterpart, contestants were introduced by label and chose where they wanted to sit from seats #1 to #101. Once every girl was seated, the studio darkened and Tao introduced the mentors with each of the mentors performing their own song. After the performances by the mentors have ended, contestants performed with their label mates or a group to be evaluated from grades A to F. During the episode, it is revealed that only 11 trainees were to be sorted into the A group, once 11 girls are filled, another girl that has been given the A rank would have to take a girl's nominated seat, voluntarily if a girl in the top 11 chooses to downgrade to the B rank or through a battle. At the end of the episode, we see 11 spots filled yet Yamy was given an A rank. The mentors discuss heavily to choose who to demote to B rank. They choose Qiang Dongyue and she agreed to a battle with Yamy. Yamy wins the battle and Qiang Dongyue was reluctantly demoted to the B rank. Episode 2 (April 28, 2018) The evaluations went on where former SNH48 member Ge Jiahui performed with her group and trainees continually were evaluated to their respective ranks. There was a twist after all 101 girls were graded when the mentors announced that girls who are not from idol companies will also be competing for a spot in the top 101. If any of them got above an F grade, they may take the spot of another girl in F grade, eliminating her from the competition. Gao Yingxi, Wu Qianying and Re Yina take Cindy, Dora and Zhao Ling's place on the show. Re Yina also receives an A grade and battles Li Ziting for her spot in A class. Re Yina won. Sunnee questionde the mentors on this decision and Tao responded saying Re Yina's style was more unique and Li Ziting went off key during the vocal part of the battle while Ye Rina did not. Tao reassured the trainees that if they felt they were placed in an incorrect grade if they work hard it will be seen. The girls arrived at their dorms and all the trainees envied A class' rooms being pink and bigger than all the others and having its own couch. Yina and Sunnee were placed in the same room which caused some tension between them. During the first class, it was revealed that Abby left the competition overnight and one of the girls from the non-idol companies, Wang Ju, would be taking her place in C class. The F class girls walked into their small practice room and became emotional at seeing an easel with motivational writing on it in the middle of the room. All of them made a promise to move up. In A class, Re Yina had a hard time matching the tones of the vocal teacher and keeping up with the dance. Li Zixuan in B class gets called up to sing with Ella and began to cry. Ella motivated her and got her some sunglasses to cover her eyes to overcome her fear of singing in front of people. For the first evaluation, it was revealed that the girls would come up five at a time and dance and sing the theme song in front of everyone. Yang Chaoyue performed poorly and cried afterwards due to embarrassment and stress. When Zhu Tiantian performed, she danced incorrectly and sang incorrectly, throwing off the other contestants dancing with her. The other trainees accused Zhu Tiantian of just wanting screen time and not caring if it affected other trainees. When it came to F class's turn to be re-graded, Show Luo surprised them by saying only one trainee has remained in F class and the rest have moved up. A class had their re-gradings read out in front of everyone. The biggest change was Re Yina going from A class to F class. Episode 3 (May 5, 2018) The next mission was revealed to be a battle mission. However, this time the 16 leaders and centers were already chosen and split into two groups of eight each. Eight "Skilled" centers and eight "Diligent" centers. The "Diligent" centers were chosen from the eight girls who spent the most time practicing while the eight "Skilled" centers were chosen by the mentors and restricted to A and B class. The rest of the girls chose whose team they wanted to be in by standing behind them. The battles were also not two teams performing the same songs, instead, the centers of each team pick the song they want from a list of 16 songs given to them. On the night of the performances, the mentors formed two teams representing eight groups each. The mentors played a black and white match to decide who would announce their group first. This left Ella and Show Luo's teams at four points each, the girl from the team with the most points who got the most votes was confirmed center for the next mission, however, both teams were tied so the girl with the most points out of the eight winning teams won the advantage. The advantage went to Meng Meiqi. Episode 4 (May 13, 2018) The girls walked into the room and figured out that only the top 55 would remain in the competition. The rankings were announced and it was revealed that their rank will determine their grade. From that point on ranks 55-41 became D class, ranks 40-26 became C class, ranks 25-12 became B class and ranks 11-1 became A class. Wu Xuanyi came in 1st and Yang Bing was 55th. It was then revealed that the eight girls from the winning teams who gained the most votes in the public performances could each pick one member from their teams from the previous round who was not in the top 55 to avoid elimination and join the top 55 as a pending trainee. Tao explained that the pending trainees would not be able to make any choices in the next mission and the 3 pending trainees who get the most votes would stay in the competition. Meng Meiqi saved Jiang Shen (rank 59), Qiang Dongyue saved Luo Tianshu (rank 92), Duan Aojuan saved Liu Nian (rank 63), Sunnee's whole team entered the top 55 without being saved so Sunnee could no save anyone, Zhao Yaoke saved Yang Han (rank 93), Yamy saved Wang Ju (rank 90), Kimberley saved Chen Yuyan (rank 82) and Yang Chaoyue saved Xu Shiyin (rank 75). Episode 5 (May 19, 2018) The episode started with the girls calling their families before the first elimination. The procedure for the second mission was revealed. There are six mentors that would hold three different classes; vocal, dance and composition. The girls wrote down which class they wanted from most to least. The mentors then looked through the lists and picked which girls they wanted. If there were too many top picks for their classes, they chose which girls not to pick and if they did not have enough top picks they chose some girls who did not pick that class as their top pick. There were 10 spots in composition, 19 spots in vocal and 31 spots in dance. The classes were then split into 12 groups; 2 in competition, 4 in vocal and 6 in dance. The team leaders for all 12 teams were picked from the highest ranked girls within that class. The leaders picked which girls they wanted to fill their team. The girls raced for the song they wanted by relay. During the race for the dance team's songs, one of the girls fell and all the other girls kept running. This made Tao very angry and he scolded the girls for many things including their actions during the elimination, talking during filming, not listening and not caring when the girl fell over. The dance teams were made to run again. All the teams then began practicing for their performance. Episode 6 (May 26, 2018) The teams performed their stage with Meng Meiqi's group going first as she received the most votes on the last stage. It was noticed that there was a chair on the left-hand side of the stage, the chair was revealed to be for the overall popularity queen during the position battle stages. Meng Meiqi is the first popularity queen as her team goes first and she received the most votes within her team. It was explained that if another team's popularity queen received more votes than her, they could dethrone her. It was also explained that the popularity queens in each team would also get to choose which group to perform next regardless of dethroning the current overall popularity queen or not. The team chosen to perform next was always chosen by the previous team's popularity queen. The seven pending trainees gather on stage for a voting round to see who would stay and who would be eliminated officially. Jiang Shen, Wang Ju and Liu Nian became normal trainees again. Episode 7 (June 2, 2018) The episode started with the girls lounging around in their dorms. They got an irregular announcement from Tao where he expressed his sorrow that the next time they meet, some of the girls would be leaving. He also announced the staff had organised an activity for the girls and each dorm was given a set amount of money. The girls could go out and spend the money on decorations for their dorm room. The dorms would be judged and the winning dorm would win a surprise. The popularity award prize was a voucher to go out and watch a movie, the prize for the best design was a cute dollhouse of the dorm. The ranks were announced company by company with JC Universe Entertainment being announced first as they were the only group with all of their members in the competition. After the rankings, the top 36 girls had a special segment called "Us, whom you did not know" where the girls got to show off skills previously unknown to the public. Then Tao revealed the next mission which, like the other seasons, was the album missions. There were six songs. The centers were chosen by the fans from the girls who received the most votes for each song. Tao then announced that there would be six male idol seniors joining in the performances, one in each team. Each of them had left a secret message for the girls to try and guess who they were. The episode ends after the first secret message was played. Episode 8 (June 9, 2018) The 36 girls were presented with 30 gifts on a table. Each of the 30 gifts somehow represented one of the six male idols that would join the teams. Everyone except the centers could pick a gift. The male idols were already assigned to a group so the gift the trainee picks determined which group they would join. Before the girls pick their gifts, the secret messages from each idol were played. The idols, which songs they picked and their gifts are revealed and the teams are formed: I Am That Kind Of Girl (Xiao Zhan): Meng Meiqi, Wang Ting, Gao Quizi, Li Ziting, Liu Renyu and Xu Mengjie Awesome (Wei Daxun): Lai Meiyun, Luo Yitian, Duan Aojuan, Wang Mohan, Zhao Yaoke and Wang Ju Shiny (Xiong Ziqi): Wu Xuanyi, Fan Wei, Su Ruiqi, Fu Jing, Gao Yingxi and Luo Yijia Tears Of A Ferris Wheel (Hu Yitian): Zhang Zining, Wei Jin, Chen Yihan, Jiang Shen, Sunnee and Qiang Dongyue Living Up To Our Youth (Mao Buyi): Yang Chaoyue, Qi Yandi, Chiao Manting, Lu Xiaoyu, Wu Qianying and Liu Danmeng Someone Else's Kid (Wang Yibo): Li Zixuan, Lu Xiaocao, Xu Jingyun, Kimberley, Yamy and Wu Yingxiang The groups performed their songs and were then all invited back onstage so the fans could vote for their favorite team, the team that won would receive a special coaching class from all of the mentors. I Am That Kind Of Girl won the prize and Zining was crowned overall popularity queen. Episode 9 (June 16, 2018) In this episode, the elimination took place on a cruise unlike the past few rounds. From there, 14 of the trainees were eliminated, leaving only 22 contestants who would be participating in the finals. The girls were then asked to choose between the songs "Bye Bye Baby" and "Full Bloom". Episode 10 (June 23, 2018) This episode began with all the contestants (including those who were eliminated) dancing to the theme song ""Produce 101 Girls" (Pick Me)". The girls then performed either a "vocal" or "dance" performance individually and at the end of everyone's solo performance, performed as a group in their respective divisions. The episode thereafter cut to the girls performing "Bye Bye Baby", followed by "Full Bloom" accordingly to their groups assigned in Episode 9. By the end of the episode, the rankings were announced and Meng Meiqi (with a vote count of 185,244,357), was crowned first place and center of the group, with Wu Xuanyi at second. It was also revealed that the debuting group would be called "Rocket Girls". With that, the show ended with the newly formed group performing to their debut song "Rocket Girls". Results The name of the group was revealed in Episode 10 to be Rocket Girls. Category:Produce 101 Season 1 China